


When Everything's Made to be Broken

by BasementVampire



Series: Of All the Places in the Universe [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Culture, Alien Gerard, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kink Negotiation, Little!Gerard, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romantic Fluff, Size Kink, Stomach Ache, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, ddlb, gerard is the fucking cutest, werewolf frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: A look into Frank's past, a romantic gesture, contemplations on age, and Gerard's first time being a Little.





	When Everything's Made to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> *warning for past rape/past self-harm
> 
> Hope you guys like this. It ended up a little longer than expected, but I fucking love this AU and just can't stop writing it. Also, there is some dd/lb in this, as per request, which I've never written before, but I had a lot of fun with it!

_June 22nd_

_2 months 13 days after arrival_

_Frank has been acting strange the last couple of days. He has mood swings and terrible insomnia, and just isn't himself. Could be the move that's bothering him? He said it was a good idea—that I should be independent—but Frank doesn't like change, so perhaps that's the cause of his odd behavior. In any case, I hope he returns to normal soon; I really do love this wild little human._

_G_

 

 

Gerard huffed, shoving the notebook and pen back into the top drawer of the nightstand. Frank was still sound asleep next to him, snoring softly. He was sprawled out, one arm draped over Gerard's waist.

Coffee. They both loved coffee, maybe that would put Frank in a good mood. Gerard slid out from under Frank's arm, careful not to wake him, and started a pot of coffee.

When he'd come to Earth, Gerard had immediately fallen in love with this beverage. Sweet, bitter, hot, cold, even flavored with chocolate or caramel—this was quite possibly the most amazing thing to be created. Frank told him it wasn't good to drink too much caffeine, so Gerard ruefully limited himself to two cups a day (okay, sometimes three.)

The first warm mug of coffee in the morning was something Gerard could only describe as euphoric.

Frank said he was a drama queen.

Humming to himself as the coffee brewed, Gerard waited. A sound behind him made him turn, and there was Frank, all messy hair and sleepy eyes. God, it was almost unbearable how gorgeous he was.

"Hey," Frank rasped, giving Gerard a lopsided smile.

"Morning, baby."

Frank fell into the other man's arms, his own wrapped loosely around Gerard's waist. "Tired," he mumbled into Gerard's chest.

"Coffee's almost done," Gerard said, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

The human looked up, half-lidded eyes glowing. "I'm gonna miss having you around."

"I know." Gerard untangled himself from Frank's arms to turn back to the coffee pot. He opened the cabinet with the mugs and retrieved his Star Wars cup and Frank's plain black one. "I'm gonna miss living here."

There a soft groan of pain, and Gerard set the mugs down heavily, spinning to face Frank. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Frankie?" Gerard squeaked. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, stomachache," he grunted through gritted teeth.

Gerard was suddenly wide awake, holding Frank and gently guiding him to the couch. They sat down together, Frank whimpering and curling into Gerard.

"Frank?" Gerard asked nervously. It seemed like Frank was getting a lot of these agonizing stomach pains lately, and he was certain this wasn't normal for humans. "Oh Frank, do you have some sort of ailment?" He was desperate to understand.

Frank let out a shaky breath; it seemed to have passed, for the moment at least, and he straightened, giving Gerard a sad, scared look. "I'm not sick. It's—I'm taking a new medication. It has some nasty side effects."

Medication? Medication was for illnesses, and Frank had never mentioned being ill. With a frown, Gerard asked, "Frank, what are you taking? Why do you need medicine? Are you okay?"

Frank sighed, and there was a length of heavy silence. "Gerard," he started slowly. "When you studied humans, did you—did you learn about, um. Mental illnesses?"

Breath stuck in his throat, Gerard sat frozen. Finally, "Yes. I know about that. It's like a sickness of the brain. Right?"

Frank nodded.

"Do you have this?" Gerard asked, stroking Frank's hair comfortingly; Frank was radiating fear.

Frank swallowed hard, not meeting the other man's eyes. "There's lots of different kinds. But—me, ever since I was a teenager, I…I’ve struggled with depression. Gerard, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I have Major Depressive Disorder."

"This is...this is where you're sad?" Gerard confirmed, drawing a small nod from his boyfriend. "But Frank, why are you sad? You have a great job and so many friends and—and you have me?"

Jaded eyes met Gerard's, and the alien thought his heart might break. "I know," Frank said. "I love you. And I do have a great life. But that's not how it works. It's just—my brain isn't wired right. I don't have enough of certain chemicals. So sometimes I just feel sad or empty or hopeless, and it's not brought on by anything."

"But you take medicine that helps?"

"Yeah." Frank didn't seem to notice how tightly he was grasping the front of Gerard's shirt. "I've been taking antidepressants for years; some work, some don't. I've been taking the same stuff for the last three years or so, and it worked pretty well. But I just started seeing another doctor, and she wanted to try me on a new medication. Obviously it hasn't been great."

"Oh, Frankie," Gerard sighed. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Frank shrugged. "I have an appointment tomorrow, so I should be back to normal soon. Just...I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me."

Gerard's face twisted with confusion and sadness. Frank didn't really expect Gerard to stop loving him because of this, did he? "Baby, of course this doesn't change things, why would you think that? You're still the same Frankie I fell in love with."

Frank smiled a bit at that, but he still didn't look entirely convinced. "I know, it's just that I'm—well, I'm a mess. Why would you want to deal with that?"

Gerard brought their lips together in a soft, close-mouthed kiss. "I want all of you," he whispered. "Not just the good parts. I want to love you for exactly who you are."

"Gee," Frank said weakly. A few tears streaked down his cheeks. "Gerard, I love you."

Gerard held him, letting Frank collapse into his arms. "Shh," he murmured into Frank's hair. "Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm here. I love you."

When Frank quieted, the other man moved to get up. Frank clutched at him, begging, "No, please don't leave."

Gerard smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Frank's forehead. "Let me get you a blanket, and make our coffees. I want to take care of you today."

"Okay." Frank let him go reluctantly. Then, "You don't have to do this, though, Gee."

"I know," he said. "I want to."

The vibe coming from Frank now was less scared, and shifting to more of a hazy purple—a mix of love and contentment. Gerard's own emotions matched.

 

*****

 

_June 22nd (cont.)_

_Found out what's wrong with Frankie. He's already asleep (no surprise; I'd be shocked if he wasn't exhausted after fucking me twice just now.) I'm sleepy too, so I'll make this short._

_Frank is depressed, but he's taking medicine that's makes him feel better. Hopefully I can make him feel better, too. And someday, maybe he won't be sad anymore._

_G_

 

***** 

 

"You know," Frank mused, "I never really did kinky stuff until I met you."

"Oh?" Gerard said, eyebrows raised in surprise. "I never would have guessed."

Frank shrugged. "I did some soft shit—blindfolds, whipped cream, handcuffs—but nothing intense. Not like some of the stuff we do."

"How come?"

"I don't know," Frank said. "I guess I just trust you a lot. I'm not scared to try anything with you."

Gerard smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Yeah." Frank nodded. "Like when we did that shit with the knife? That could have gone really bad with the wrong person. But I know you'll always take care of me."

Gerard leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. "I feel the same way. Whether it's you doing something to me, or the other way around; I know I can always trust you. And I know that you won't laugh at me or freak out if I suggest something a little out there."

"Speaking of…" Frank began, suddenly remembering something. "Would you opposed to making me piss, as a punishment?"

Gerard crinkled his nose, but gave a good-natured laugh. "I'll try anything once."

Frank grinned, tackling him and kissing him full on the mouth. "You're the best."

 

***** 

 

Gerard knew that humans came in many different shapes and sizes, and in a variety of colors. Some would even change their appearance with art on their skin or jewelry or hair dye. It was very different from his home planet, where diets were regulated, clothes were identical, and individualism was strictly forbidden. Earth, though—Earth was something different entirely. Gerard absolutely loved it.

For certain, Frank was a free spirit. He was a wild punk boy with messy hair and earrings and skin covered in tattoos. Sometimes he wore eyeliner. Gerard thought he was beautiful. There was just one thing about the human he couldn't place, though.

Gerard knew how people's appearances changed; he knew what caused stretch marks. He knew what vitiligo was. He knew where things like cysts and lipomas came from. But on this, Gerard was drawing a blank.

When the two had first met, he hadn't even seen them—Frank wasn't hiding them, but they went almost unnoticed among his tattoos. But once, while they were showering together, Gerard had gotten a good look at Frank's arms. From his wrists halfway up his forearm were raised lines of skin, jagged and horizontal. They were soft ridges, like mountains or speed bumps, but Gerard just couldn't figure what they were. But then Frank's soapy fingers were sliding slippery and wet against his thighs and between them, and Gerard's thoughts were elsewhere.

At this moment, the two were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, and Gerard had one of Frank's hands in his, tracing the lines of ink on his skin. Then he turned Frank's arm over to run his fingers up his forearm, and saw the marks. Gerard remembered with vague confusion these mysterious lines, and brushed a finger over them.

"Frank?" he asked.

Frank hummed, not looking away from the TV.

Gerard's fingertips drew over Frank's arm in the pattern of the marks. They reminded him of tiger stripes. "What are these bumps on your arm?"

Frank stiffened, and he looked down at where Gerard's hand was touching him. "Oh," he breathed.

Gerard met his eyes, the echo of Frank's anxiety reverberating deep within him. "Is it something bad?"

"Yeah," Frank whispered. He took a deep breath. "When I was younger, I—I used to do this."

Gerard tried to connect his words with the marks; it seemed like Frank didn't want to have to say it himself. Suddenly the realization hit Gerard. "They're scars."

Frank nodded slowly. "I stopped, but…I did it for a long time. And they were so deep. The scars won't go away."

As painful memories flooded Frank's thoughts, his heartache hit Gerard like a punch to the gut. He could feel it deep inside him, and see the blackness outlining Frank's figure.

"You—you made these?" Gerard tried to understand. "You…cut your arms?"

Frank nodded again, not quite meeting Gerard's eyes.

"But…why?"

"I guess I had a lot of problems as a kid," Frank said with a forced laugh. "Everything was really bad for a while. God, where do I even start?"

Gerard held Frank's hand comfortingly. The pain burning out of Frank was strong enough to make Gerard hurt a little, too. The human's aura was a mottled, muddy swirl of colors, mirroring Frank's intense mix of emotions. "You don't have to tell me," Gerard said, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind Frank's ear.

"No," Frank said. "I need to talk about it. It just—it hurts to remember."

Gerard sat quietly, letting Frank take as long as he needed.

When Frank spoke again, his voice was tight. "I started doing this—well, it started when I was younger. I went to Catholic school."

Frank took a shaky breath, silent for a moment before continuing. "There was this older boy. He—fuck. He used to take me to one of the empty classrooms after school." Frank's face was twisted, and he was on the verge of crying. "I said I didn't want it. But he—he didn't listen. He told me that…he said that if I told anyone, he'd hurt me really bad. And he'd tell everyone I was the one who started it—that I was a fucking fag and kept coming onto him, and he said 'cause I was a kid, everyone would believe him over me. And he said that everyone would hate me for being a faggot. So I kept my mouth shut."

Gerard felt like his stomach was tied in knots. This was awful. His Frank was so sweet and perfect; he didn't deserve anything like this. It made Gerard feel like he was on fire.

"After a while, I stopped fighting him," Frank said, drawing a shuddering breath. "He—he said that meant I wanted it."

"Frank," the other man said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

A few tears escaped Frank's eyes. "I felt so disgusting. I didn't know what to do, I—I thought that maybe if I could make myself hurt on the outside, it would make me hurt less on the inside." Frank's body shook as he sobbed, holding tight to Gerard's hand like it was the only thing grounding him. "He graduated the next year and I never saw him again, but it was already done. I—fuck, I lost my virginity to some guy who raped me when I was thirteen."

Gerard held Frank in his arms, whispering, "I'm sorry, Frank. I'm so sorry, baby."

"I tried to kill myself once." Frank held out his other arm to Gerard and pointed to a faint scar that ran vertically down the length of his forearm, perpendicular to the others. "When I was sixteen. My parents found me before I could bleed out, but—I just couldn't take it anymore. And you know what my dad did when I got out of the hospital? Fucking beat me black and blue for costing him so much in medical bills."

Gerard didn't know what to say; he didn't know if he could even speak. He felt like his heart was breaking. "Oh, Frankie," he murmured, stroking Frank's hair. "I'm sorry. Baby, you don't deserve that. No one does."

Frank sniffled, saying quietly, "I've never told anyone about this."

"Not your doctor?"

"No." Frank shook his head as much as he could held against Gerard's chest. "It hurt too much. But—Gee, I want you to know me. Everything, not just the good stuff. I need you to know how broken I am."

"Frankie," Gerard said firmly, "You are the strongest person I know. You're so brave, and I'm so proud of you."

"Please don't think any different of me," Frank begged. “Don’t hate me.”

"Of course not." He tilted Frank's face up to look at him. "I love you. Always."

Frank gave a tearstained smile. "I love you, too. Forever and always."

It truly didn't matter to Gerard if Frank had a difficult past. It was okay that he had baggage. Nothing could ever make him stop loving Frank.

 

 *****

 

"When did you find out?"

They were lying in bed, sweaty and spent, and Gerard's hand was tracing the art on Frank's chest.

Frank shrugged. "When I started watching porn, I guess. I realized that I was more interested in the guy than the girl. I was—I don't know, fifteen?"

Gerard laughed. "Not that you were gay—how did you find out you were a werewolf?"

"Oh," Frank said with a laugh, looking down at the other man. "Uh, I always kind of had the animal part inside me. But I didn't turn for the first time until I was eighteen. That's how it is with most shifters."

Gerard gaped. "There are others like you?"

"Yeah. Not a lot, though." Frank looked off, turning over memories in his mind. "It was after I'd played a show, the first time I shifted. I started feeling really sick. Nauseous, which I thought was just ‘cause I'd drank too much, but really hot, too. Like I was burning up from the inside out. I went outside to get some air and a girl followed me out of the bar. Said she could smell me—smell what I was. And that I was about to turn for the first time."

"She could smell that?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah. The first time is always the most intense. I don't know, I guess it's all the pheromones or endorphins or something, but she could smell it. So she followed me out, and asked if I was okay, and I was really confused. And she gave me this weird look and said, 'You don't know, do you?' And I was like, know what? Well I found out later that most werewolves live in packs. Their friends and family are shifters, so they grow up around it. They already know about it when it happens. I'm kind of an outlier. I didn't even know this shit existed until I was in a back alley thinking I was gonna pass out and some girl telling me I was about to turn into a fucking wolf."

"That's crazy," Gerard said. "So your parents aren't werewolves? Or any of your relatives?"

"Nope." Frank raised an eyebrow. "You know how in Harry Potter there are wizards with regular parents? I guess I'm kind of like that."

"Then what happened?"

"I turned," Frank said simply. "That girl—Marla was her name—she took me to where her pack lived, out in the woods. We got there barely in time. Then when it was over, she took me inside and I slept over at her place. It was fucking exhausting. I'm more used to it now, but that first time, it really took a lot out of me."

"Did you meet the other werewolves?"

Frank smiled. "Yeah. They were really cool. That's how I met Dewees, actually."

"James is a werewolf?" Gerard asked incredulously.

"No," Frank laughed. “But his aunt and her family are. He was staying over when I was there."

"That sounds nice," Gerard mused. "All those people who were like you."

"Yeah. I had a lot of questions, that was for sure." Frank shook his head. "A lot of fuckin’ questions.

“The leader of the pack was Marla's girlfriend. She offered for me to stay with them, be part of their pack, but I was happy on my own. I always went over there for the full moon, though. We can shift in between, but that night, it's not a question."

"You don't go there anymore," Gerard commented.

"No, I don't. They moved further north, said they needed more space. Jersey is too crowded for a pack as large as theirs. But I couldn't leave. This place is my home." Frank smiled wistfully. "I still talk to Marla and some of the others, though."

"That forest, where we met—is that where you went back then?" Gerard asked.

"No. That place got built up too much—shopping malls and shit. My wood is quieter. I go there on the moon, and the other times I shift—for fun or to get some energy out. Changing more often also makes the moon a bit easier," Frank explained. "My wolf doesn't like to be locked up all month. He gets restless."

Gerard smiled and rolled on top of Frank. "He's wild like you, huh?" he teased, nipping at Frank's jaw.

"Stop that," Frank said lightheartedly when Gerard's hips rocked against his. "I want to go to sleep, I don't need to get hard again."

Gerard giggled. "Come on, please? You can't be that tired; don't wolves have good stamina or something?"

Frank growled playfully and flipped them over, making Gerard squeal. "You want me to be your wolf boy, huh?" He bared his teeth, growling again.

Gerard laughed, squirming under him. "Frank, you're crazy." Then, a moment later, "Could you, though? Act like a wolf this time?"

"Do you want to bottom again?" Frank asked, giving in.

"Yeah," Gerard said breathlessly. "And don't be nice."

Frank smirked. "Whatever you say, princess." 

 

***** 

 

_July 1st_

_2 months 22 days after arrival_

 

_I'm learning a lot about Frank. This is important in a relationship, I know that. He learns about me, as well. We're learning each other._

_Frank had some bad things happen to him when he was young. He used to hurt himself. I wouldn't ever tell him, because I don't want him to feel bad or regret opening up to me, but it hurts me so much to know what he's been through. It feels like a knife in my heart._

_I've known humans were complex creatures ever since I started studying them. They are close to my own people in terms of thought and emotion. Humans are a very evolved species. But here on Earth, people don't control their feelings with pills or radiation. They let themselves experience everything—good and bad. I'm not sure which is really worse. I do know, however, that I love it when Frank is happy. When he smiles and laughs or when he makes love to me—those are the most precious moments. And if that means there is suffering as well, maybe it's worth it. I'd take my broken, beautifully imperfect Frank over the machine-like equilibrium of emotion of my people any day._

_When I was studying Earth philosophers, I came across a man named Søren Kierkegaard. He said that suffering is necessary to advance in life. We can't know happiness without also feeling pain. I think I agree. No one was ever intensely sad on my planet. There was no depression. But no one was ever intensely happy, either._

_I have a surprise planned for Frank tonight. I hope maybe it can make up for what he lost. I'll be busy tomorrow, so I might not write again until the day after._

_G_

_Oh, I also tried sushi for the first time today! I liked it a lot, and Frank says he'll take me to the best sushi restaurant in Jersey some time. Isn't he just the sweetest?_

 

*****

 

Frank knew Gerard would be waiting for him when he got home. They spent most nights together, and they’d planned to hang out at Frank’s apartment. When Frank walked through the door, he noticed that the place was dark, most of the lights off, and there was a faint floral smell that his wolf senses picked up on.

“Gee?” he called, setting his things down and making his way through the living room.

Frank followed the smell of flowers to his bedroom, and what he saw there made him stop in his tracks. Candles washed the room in a warm glow and provided a sweet sandalwood fragrance. The bed was covered in a black silk sheet upon which rose petals were scattered. The quiet sound of footsteps signaled Gerard coming up behind him, and then his arms were wrapped around Frank’s waist.

“Hi, baby,” he murmured, breath hot against Frank’s ear.

A shiver ran up Frank’s spine, and he twisted to look back at his boyfriend. “What’s all this? You been watching rom-coms or something?”

There was a smile on Gerard’s face. He took Frank’s hand and pulled him further into the bedroom, explaining, “I wanted to do something nice for you, darling. I…Well, I know your first time wasn’t special. I know this isn’t your first time—it isn’t even our first time—but I want to give you what you deserve.”

Frank’s eyes burned, and he realized he was crying. “Gerard…”

The smile faded, replaced with a worried expression. “Oh no. I’m sorry, Frank, I shouldn’t have mentioned—oh, I’m so sorry, I fucked this up…”

Frank shook his head, laughing through his tears. He threw his arms around Gerard’s neck and hugged him tightly. “No. No, this is perfect. I just—I love you so much.”

Gerard held him and asked, “Then…you like it?”

“Of course,” Frank said, leaning back to fix Gerard with an adoring look. Happy tears tracked down his cheeks. “I can’t believe you did this.”

Gerard smiled lovingly. “If you wanted the sun, I’d get it for you, Frankie.”

They undressed each other slowly, savoring the electric spark of each other’s touch. Gerard laid his boyfriend back on the bed, sprawled on the smooth silk sheets, and kissed him passionately. Frank moaned into it, pulling Gerard on top of him.

“Gee,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

Gerard’s eyes were warm as he caressed Frank’s face. “You deserve to have someone take care of you. Make love to you.”

Frank smiled, and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He caught Gerard in a bruising kiss, lips crashing together and hands clutching wherever they could. They made out heatedly for a while, before Frank was begging for Gerard to give him something more. Gerard fingered him open slowly, making sure Frank really felt it—enjoyed every second of it.

When his fingers hit that spot, Frank gasped and arched up off the bed. Gerard smiled continued to thrust in steadily, rubbing purposefully against Frank’s prostate again and again to make him fall apart.

“Gee, baby,” Frank moaned, writhing underneath him. “Please, I need you inside me.”

Gerard trailed wet kisses down the other man’s stomach, stopping just above his cock. Then, with his other hand, Gerard stroked Frank slowly, kissing the head and licking up the precome gathering there.

Frank moaned, hips jerking up into Gerard’s touch. Everything was so soft and so romantic, but still so heated and pleasurable. Then Gerard was taking Frank’s dick in his mouth, still finger fucking him, and Frank could barely think straight. He stuttered out a litany of moans and desperate noises, mixed with Gerard’s name, and Gerard just hummed, taking Frank down his throat and swallowing around him.

Frank whined loudly, grasping at Gerard’s hair. “Baby, baby,” he gasped, “so good. Oh god, you make me feel so good.”

Gerard pulled of with a slick sound, making Frank whimper in disappointment. “Do you think you’re open enough for my cock?”

The words made Frank shudder. “Yes. God, yeah. Hurry up and get inside me, Gee.”

Gerard obeyed, smirking when Frank clenched around his fingers as he removed them, and slicked himself up with lube—maybe a little too much, Frank thought, but it was sweet that Gerard was trying so hard not to hurt him.

Frank’s eyes rolled back a little when Gerard pushed in, and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Gerard thrust into him slowly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and stroking Frank’s side.

“Gerard, you’re so big.” It never failed to amaze him.

Gerard laughed softly, face illuminated in the candlelight. He looked like an angel. “Tell me if you need me to slow down.”

Frank nodded, but he knew he wouldn’t need to; he’d taken Gerard so many times before, and he was used to the stretch. Even though there was a slight burn as he opened up around Gerard’s cock, it was blissful. Frank loved the feeling of closeness it brought—like there was no space between them anymore. And, okay, maybe he was a bit of a size queen. But who wouldn’t appreciate their alien boyfriend’s inhumanly big dick?

“Good, baby?” Gerard checked when he’d bottomed out, kissing Frank’s cheek softly.

Frank nodded, looking up at him with hazy eyes. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Gerard chuckled, and Frank could see the blush spreading across his face. “All the time.”

“Well, it seems like I don’t say it enough,” Frank murmured, fingers brushing through his lover’s hair and caressing his face. “I love you very much.”

Gerard leaned down and kissed him gently, before replying, “I love you, too, Frank. More than anyone in this whole universe.”

It was almost cheesy how sentimental the moment was, especially with Gerard’s cock up Frank’s ass, but for them, it was perfect.

Gerard pulled out and began fucking the other man in earnest, encouraged by his breathless moans and soft whimpers. He made love to Frank, slow and languid, trying to convey through his words and his body the overwhelming love he felt for him.

Frank lay back against the pillows, letting Gerard take him, and imagining that this was his first time. He imagined being young and inexperienced and feeling this delicious pleasure for the first time, with Gerard, the man he loved. It was beautiful—all soft candlelight and silk sheets and quiet moans. Nothing was too loud, nothing was too rough. There was just Gerard and Frank, two bodies intertwined and two hearts beating in sync.

Gerard could tell when Frank was close, his eyes crossed under long, fluttering lashes and letting out stuttering moans. He clawed at Gerard’s back as Gerard finished him with a hand on his cock and whispered, “I love you,” in Frank’s ear.

Frank panted as Gerard continued to thrust inside him, and when he could speak, he begged, “Come on my face, please? Make me yours. Mark me up.”

Gerard obeyed, pulling out and shuffling up the bed to straddle Frank’s chest. He tugged on his cock roughly, moaning as he stared down at Frank with dark, lust-blown eyes. In another moment, he gasped and his hips stuttered, rocking into his fist as he came all over Frank. Gerard’s come spilled onto Frank’s face and Frank closed his eyes as he was absolutely soaked with it. It poured onto his face, sticking in his eyelashes, and he opened his mouth obscenely to swallow some of it. Gerard came for ages, moaning and stroking himself through it, and Frank felt like he was drowning. It was a good feeling, though—he felt marked, _claimed_. His wolf howled deep inside him, telling him _mate, mate, mate_. _Yes_ , Frank thought back with satisfaction. _Gerard is mine_.

Gerard sat back when he’d finished, and Frank blinked his eyes open, lashes sticky with come. His face was covered in it, fucking _soaked_ , and it dripped down onto his neck and into his hair, and pooled around his head on the pillow.

“Good boy,” Gerard purred. “You’re all mine now. Okay? No one else will make you feel good like this. And no one can hurt you. You’re mine, puppy—I’m here to protect you.”

Frank wiped a hand across his face and licked the come off it. “I love you,” he said simply.

Gerard smiled. “I love you, too, darling. Never forget that.”

 

*****

 

It was raining on the other side of the window, but Gerard and Frank were safe and warm inside. They were sipping coffee under a pile of blankets, feeling as if nothing in the world could touch them.

“Gerard? How long does your species usually live?” Frank asked, finally voicing a question he’d been turning over for some time.

Gerard seemed hesitant to answer. “Well…according to the Elders, the average lifespan is about 120 years. They keep a log with everyone’s birth dates and death dates. But since there are no holidays on my old planet, that means no birthdays, and…well, it gets a little difficult to keep track of one’s age. So it’s hard to tell how old people are when they die.”

Frank pondered this. “Do you have any idea how old _you_ are?” he wondered.

Gerard looked down into his coffee. “Not really. I’ve tried to estimate. My earliest memory is from when Elder Laurel Lone was appointed to the Council. It was kind of a big deal, like election day here in America. Only, the people don’t have a say in who’s on the Council, of course. But I know what year that was; on my planet it was 5382 NM. From my studies, I’ve learned that the farthest back memories go is around age five, so I’ve just guessed that in that year I might have been five. I left my planet and came to Earth in 5406 NM, so that would make me…” He did the math in his head. “Twenty-nine?”

Frank smiled. “I guess you’re pretty young, then.”

“Hmm.” Gerard nodded, thinking it over. Then, with realization, he said, “I’ve never asked how old you are, Frank.”

“Twenty-four,” Frank replied with a grin. “I’ll be twenty-five on Halloween.”

Gerard’s face lit up. “You were born on Halloween? That’s so cool!”

Frank shrugged. Then, after a moment of thought, he asked, “Gerard? Would you like a birthday?”

Gerard looked taken aback. “Well…I don’t really know when my birthday is.”

“That’s okay,” Frank said. “Why don’t you pick one? Any day you like, and that can be your birthday.”

The alien looked off, deep in thought. Finally, he suggested, “How about April 9th? The day I came to Earth.”

A smile played across Frank’s face. “That sounds fantastic. And every year, we can celebrate the day you arrived in the universe _and_ the day you arrived on Earth.”

Gerard grinned back at him. “I like that.”

There was a comfortable moment of silence before either man spoke again. Gerard took another sip of his coffee and asked, “Frank, do werewolves live longer than humans? I’ve read that in books.”

“Maybe. There’s not enough of us to know for sure. We’re less susceptible to injuries and diseases, though. From what I’ve heard, we tend to live a little longer than humans.”

Gerard nodded thoughtfully. “I’m glad. We have a long time to be together.”

Frank kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, agreeing, “Years and years to annoy each other.”

Gerard laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Frank said. “A long time. Is it weird that I can’t imagine myself ever getting sick of you? I could talk to you for hours. I wouldn’t mind spending every day with you.”

Blushing, Gerard took another drink from his mug. “Good. Because I don’t think I could ever let you go.”

They fell silent once again, bodies touching underneath the blankets as they watched the rain out the window. Then, one last question.

“What is ‘NM’ for?” Frank asked, in reference to Gerard’s years.

“New Millennium,” the alien replied. “Kind of like how you humans use ‘AD’ for Anno Domini, or ‘CE’ for Common Era.”

Frank looked up at him. “Wait—I thought AD stood for ‘After Death.’ Like, as in, after Jesus died.”

Gerard giggled. “No, _Anno Domini_. It’s Latin—it means ‘in the year of our Lord.’”

There was an adorable frown on Frank’s face. “Seriously? Jeez…my whole life is a lie.”

Gerard laughed again. “Sorry, babe.”

“You know too much,” Frank joked.

Gerard leaned in and brushed their noses against each other in an Eskimo kiss. “I know that I love you.”

Frank closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together. “I love you, too, dumbass.”

 

*****

 

"Frank. I want to try something."

"Okay." Then, Frank saw the blush creeping onto Gerard's cheeks and he understood. "Oh. Like, a sex thing?"

Gerard nodded shyly. "Yeah, kind of. But I don't know if you'll like it..."

Frank smiled sweetly, taking Gerard's hand in his. "Baby, it's okay. I promise I won't laugh or get freaked out. What is it?"

Gerard worried his lip between his teeth, quiet for a moment before finally saying, "Well, you know how I have a Daddy kink?"

Frank nodded.

"I, um, I was reading some stuff on the internet," Gerard continued, "About people who, like--they act younger? And the other person takes care of them?"

Frank grinned knowingly. "You want to be a Little?" This was a bit of a surprise, but not necessarily a bad one.

Gerard shrugged, ducking his head. "Not all the time. But I think maybe I'd like to try it? You could be my Daddy, and I'd try to act little."

"You want to wear a diaper?" Frank joked.

Gerard crinkled his nose and giggled. "No. I'll wear a onesie, though..."

Frank never thought this would be something he was into, but he was coming to like the idea the more they talked about it. "Pacifier?"

Gerard shrugged. "If you want."

"This is gonna be fucking great."

 

*****

 

Gerard was lying on his stomach on the floor, legs bent at the knee and feet up in the air, swinging back and forth as he scribbled in a coloring book. Frank sat on the couch, trying to watch television but unable to tear his eyes off the other man. Gerard looked even more adorable than he'd imagined, wearing a Batman onesie and sucking on a pacifier. Normally, Gerard was an extraordinary artist, but right now he was too deep in the headspace to do more than color the pictures in crudely with jagged lines. Sitting next to the coloring book in front of him was a stuffed animal he'd picked out—a little brown dog that he'd fallen in love with immediately. He said it reminded him of Frank.

Gerard finished drawing and hopped up, taking the coloring book with him. He crawled into Frank's lap, pulling the pacifier out of his mouth to say, "I made this for you, Daddy."

Gerard was doing this voice—higher than normal, and kind of whiny, like a little kid. It made him sound so young and innocent, and was so conflictingly cute and arousing. It drove Frank crazy the way his boyfriend would slur and stammer, mispronouncing certain words or sounds—"sowwy" instead of "sorry." Gerard's Little voice was adorable but also insanely hot.

"Aw, baby, that's wonderful," Frank praised, giving Gerard a kiss on the cheek. "You draw such pretty pictures."

Gerard blushed. "Thanks, Daddy."

Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair, soft and freshly-washed. "You are too cute, baby," he said with a laugh.

"Daddy, can I have juice?" Gerard asked, big hazel eyes staring up pleadingly.

If Gerard was going to be so fucking cute, Frank wouldn't be able to deny him anything. "Of course, baby. You want a sippy cup or juice box?"

Gerard bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "Juice box!" he decided. "I like the fwuit punch ones."

Frank laughed again at how easily his boyfriend had slipped into this role, innocent and absurdly adorable. And it made Frank feel warm inside to know that he got to take care of Gerard—get him juice and read him books. Gerard would ask him for anything he needed, and Frank was thrilled to do it for him.

Giving Gerard another kiss, Frank stood and went to the kitchen to fetch a juice box. He reflected on what a perfect Little Gerard was; he was so sweet and hadn't misbehaved all day, not that Frank would have wanted to punish him anyway. He couldn't bear to see Gerard with anything other than that cute, crooked smile on his face. Although, the thought of Gerard's mouth hanging open and eyes rolling back didn't sound bad, either…

Frank returned to find Gerard sitting cross-legged on the couch, sucking his thumb and watching the TV. His eyes lit up when he saw Frank, and he pulled his hand away from his mouth to grab for the juice box. Frank handed it to him with a chuckle, and his baby gave a soft hum of satisfaction as his lips wrapped around the straw.

"Tastes good?" Frank asked, sitting down next to him.

Gerard smiled and nodded. "Really yummy, Daddy!"

As he watched Gerard drink his juice, throat moving with every swallow, Frank wondered how much more of this he could possibly take. Gerard had said he didn't want this to be exclusively a sexual thing, but that they could totally still fuck while he was in littlespace. But Gerard hadn't made any moves all day—any indication that he was in the mood—and Frank wasn't going to ruin this if Gerard didn't want to do anything then. It was already 3 in the afternoon, though, and Frank had been on the verge of getting a hard-on all day. Because as much as he enjoyed this as a non-sexual thing, he was also incredibly turned on by it.

Frank hadn't meant anything by it when he put his hand on Gerard's thigh (honestly!) but it made Gerard whine. Startled, but liking where this was going, Frank slid his hand up further, palming Gerard through his pajamas.

Gerard's breath hitched. "Daddy," he sighed. "That feels good."

Frank smirked. "I'm sure it does, baby boy. Do you want Daddy to make you feel real good?"

"Yes, pwease," Gerard begged, looking at Frank with those wide, innocent eyes.

Frank took the empty juice box from his hand and placed it on the coffee table, moving back in to kiss Gerard. Gerard sighed happily into it, wrapping his arms around the other man.

"Daddy," he said, breaking the kiss. "My princess parts are all achy."

Frank felt a shiver run through him, and pulled Gerard closer. "Yeah? You want Daddy to touch you?"

Gerard nodded desperately, letting Frank help him out of his pajamas. Frank removed his own clothes as well, and they were both left naked and panting on the couch. Grabbing the pacifier Gerard had tossed aside, Frank settled next to him, stroking his soft, fluffy hair.

Gerard snatched the pink pacifier from his hand and put it back in his mouth, lips moving as he sucked on it. Frank groaned, and Gerard just looked at him with those big eyes full of feigned innocence.

"Fuck, baby," Frank murmured, laying Gerard out and spreading his legs, kneeling between them. Gerard moaned around the pacifier, and Frank asked, "Want me to finger you, sweetheart? I'll open you up real good for my cock."

Gerard's eyes lit up, but he shook his head.

Frank hummed in amusement. "Want Daddy to suck you off?" It wasn't what he'd had in mind, but Frank would do anything his baby asked.

Gerard nodded in excitement, making a happy noise of approval.

Frank chuckled. "You're so spoiled."

He shuffled down so his head was level with Gerard's cock, already hard and leaking. Gerard whined, grabbing for one of the couch pillows and propping it behind his back so he could look down and watch Frank. The lust and love in his eyes made Frank sick with want.

"Baby," Frank said, "I love you so much."

With a smile, Gerard pulled the pacifier out of his mouth. "Love you too, Dada."

Frank couldn't wait a moment longer; he dipped down and took Gerard in his mouth, not wasting time teasing. He wanted to take care of his baby boy, make him feel good, and from the strangled moan Gerard let out, it seemed that Frank was doing a pretty good job of pleasuring his little princess.

Gerard gasped when Frank sank all the way down, deep throating him, and when Frank glanced up, he saw that Gerard was sucking his thumb. Frank moaned at the sight and the vibrations caused the other man to squeal, eyes pleading and lips wet around his thumb.

Frank bobbed his head, setting a steady pace that had Gerard keening from behind his hand. The other went to Frank's hair, and although, yes, Frank was technically supposed to be in charge right now, he didn't stop Gerard from pulling his hair and shoving Frank's head down a little faster. Gerard was fucking spoiled, but Frank didn't care; he just wanted to make his baby happy.

Frank gagged a little when Gerard's cock slid down his throat. Gerard eased up then, letting Frank control his movements, and he sucked harder on his thumb. Gerard was moaning loudly, even muffled by his hand, and when his body started tensing up, Frank could tell he was close.

Gerard whined in frustration when Frank pulled off, but Frank looked up at him darkly and ordered, "Take your thumb out of your mouth, baby. I want to hear you scream my name when I make you come."

Gerard whimpered and obeyed. A thin sheen of spit dripped from his lower lip, but he made no move to wipe his mouth, instead carding his fingers through Frank's hair. "Daddy," he mewled. "Pwease? Baby needs to come."

Fuck. How could Frank say no to that?

He swallowed Gerard down, pulling out all the stops to make the boy feel amazing. Frank hummed and looked up through hooded eyes to watch his baby fall apart, and it always amazed him how stunning Gerard was. His red hair framed his face perfectly, and his beautiful eyes, glazed over with desperation, peered out from behind long, thick lashes. His full lips were parted around a moan, and he was looking down at Frank like he was the only thing Gerard ever needed. As far as this was concerned, it was certainly true.

"Oh, Daddy," Gerard gasped. "M'so cwose—pwease can princess come? Ah, _Daddy_..."

Frank nodded his head slightly, patting Gerard's thigh to give him the OK. In another moment, Gerard was spilling down his throat, uttering a chorus of, "Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_!"

This wasn't the first time Frank had swallowed Gerard's come, not by a long shot. But it never failed to amaze him how fucking much of it there was. Gerard seemed to come for ages, arched off the couch and moaning as he pumped more and more come down Frank's throat. It was a lot, but Frank swallowed it eagerly, almost choking a few times, but forcing it all down. This was one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced—Gerard filling him up with what had to be gallons of his come. It had Frank hard as a rock as he drank it all down, swallowing unending mouthfuls of his baby's hot come.

Finally finished, Gerard sighed and fell back, panting and hazy-eyed. Frank hummed in satisfaction, his belly feeling so full. His rested a hand on his bloated stomach, happy to have given his princess so much pleasure and achingly hard at having all Gerard's come inside him.

"Daddy," Gerard said breathlessly, still in character. "Thank you. You take such good care of me."

Frank smiled, warm all over. "Anything for my little princess. Daddy would do anything for you, sweetheart."

Gerard blushed and giggled. "You're so sweet, Dada."

"Aw, baby," Frank murmured. "I love you. Now can Daddy come on your cute little tummy?"

Gerard's breath hitched and he nodded, urging, "Yes, pwease. Come all over me, Daddy."

Frank straddled the other man's thighs, jerking off over his stomach. Gerard rubbed his hands up and down Frank's legs and ass, whispering sweet little things to Frank in that fucking baby voice of his.

" _Ooh_ , Daddy," Gerard whined. "Pwease give me your cummies, Daddy."

It wasn't long before Frank was coming, spilling his load all over Gerard's soft tummy. Frank moaned loudly, watching his come stripe his baby's pale skin. It was such a sight, his gorgeous little baby spread out for him, sweaty and spent and covered in come, and sucking his thumb again. Frank didn't know how he'd ever gotten so lucky.

When they had both recovered, Frank was the first to speak. "Gee baby?" he uttered into the boy's soft hair.

Gerard turned in his arms. "Yes, Daddy?"

A smile spread across Frank's face, and he kissed Gerard gently. "I love you."

Gerard giggled softly, nuzzling his head against Frank's neck. "Wuv you, too, Dada." 

"Do you want a bath?" Frank asked, looking at the come drying on his boyfriend's chest.

"Yes yes!" Gerard exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement. "Daddy's gonna give baby a bath!"

Frank smiled fondly. "Yeah, sweetheart. And then I'll get you warm and snuggly in your PJs, and we can watch a movie."

Gerard squealed. "Yay! Can we have popcorn?"

"Sure, baby," Frank laughed. He couldn't deny this sweet little creature anything. Gerard was absolutely irresistible like this, so sweet and affectionate when he was in littlespace. Frank loved that his baby had no worries just then; he could depend on Frank for anything he needed, and Frank was determined to take such good care of him.

"Come on," Frank said, pulling a lax, worn-out Gerard up with him. "Want me to grab your paci?"

Gerard's head bobbed up and down, making the shoulder-length red locks fall in his face. "Yes, pwease Daddy!"

Frank couldn't resist giving him a soft kiss and whispering, "I love you, honey."

Gerard grinned. "Wuv you, too, Fwankie."

 

*****

 

Gerard and Frank were perfect.

Except when they weren’t.

This was one of those times; Gerard was screaming at Frank for using the last of the milk and not buying more, leaving him with a bowl of flour and eggs and unable to finish making pancakes.

“Oh, fuck off!” Frank yelled back. “This is my goddamn house, you don’t even live here. Go buy your own fucking milk!”

“Is that what this is about?” Gerard spat back, his pale, flour-dusted face set in a glare. “You’re mad because I got my own place?”

Frank scoffed. “What? No! I don’t fucking care—I’m glad that you left!”

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence, and Frank realized maybe he had gone too far. Gerard wore a stunned expression, mouth hanging open as he stared back at Frank. His voice had dropped to almost a whisper when he asked, “You wanted me to leave?”

Frank sighed in annoyance, eyes darting around, looking anywhere other than at his boyfriend’s hurt face. “I didn’t mean that,” he huffed. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that, I was just angry.” His eyes met Gerard’s, and his chest tightened when he saw they were glistening with tears. “I’ll…I’ll go get some milk.”

Gerard lowered his gaze, staring down at his feet. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have have yelled.”

“It’s okay.”

Gerard shook his head. “No, I overreacted. Um—should I go?”

Frank was speechless for a second. “No. Baby, of course not. I was just annoyed is all; you don’t have to leave.”

“You’re sure you want me here?”

Frank closed the space between them and tilted Gerard’s chin up so their eyes met. “Gerard. I really didn’t mean what I said, about wanting you gone. It’s actually the fucking furthest thing from the truth. I love having you here, baby. I love _you_. I’m sorry for fighting with you.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Gerard’s mouth. “That’s what couples do, right? It wouldn’t be good if we got along all the time.”

“Yeah,” Frank agreed with a nod. “Just—Gee, even if we fight, don’t think I don’t still absolutely fucking adore you. Because when it’s over, and we’ve made up—because we’ll _always_ make up—I’ll still be madly in love with you. Ridiculously so.”

Gerard giggled, pale face warmed by the blush spreading across his cheeks. “Okay. I know, I know—this is a normal couple thing. I guess I should get used to it, then?”

Frank smirked. “I’m not always easy to get along with.”

“That’s okay,” Gerard said with a laugh. “I love you anyways.”

Frank kissed his flour-powdery lips. “Love you, too. I’ll be back in ten with the milk.”

 

 

_June 25 th_

_2 months 16 days after arrival_

_Frank and I had our first fight today. Honestly, I’m surprised it took so long._

_I’m not worried. People fight—anger and frustration and annoyance are normal human emotions. It’s unhealthy for a couple to never fight. Disagreement is part of independence._

_Frank and I need each other, of course. But we aren’t codependent—that’s a very dangerous thing to be. Perhaps a better word would be “interdependent.” We are both our own people, with different opinions and personalities, but we’ve become entwined, like vines of ivy climbing together up the unforgiving stone wall of life._

_Too deep for today…I’d rather not get existential before Frank and I’s date tonight. We’re going out to see a play. This will be my first time at the theatre, I’m so excited!_

_G_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> feel free to leave comments, complaints, and/or suggestions below <3


End file.
